Alguien que me ame
by chicaAnonima7
Summary: Casi todos encuentran su media naranja, otros no. Otros la buscan pero no la encuentran. Esa sensación de soledad que me invade es horrorosa. Pero nadie la para ...
1. Chapter 1

**Holaa hay ya escribí este fic 500 veces pero en fin, se estarán preguntando que paso con al historia anterior. Bueno la cuestión es que la querida historia se reusaba a actualizarse y tome eso como una oportunidad para empezar de cero e ir por algo un poco mas sentimental ya que mi otra historia de basaba mas en lo gracioso que en lo sentimental si les parece hagan melo saber sin mas empecemos**

* * *

Ya hacia mucho que no viajaba que linda sensación pero la verdad es que me estaba mudando a una ciudad nueva con gente nueva, mis amigas deben extrañar me... que digo, todas tienen a sus parejas y yo sola

Mi nombre es Victoria pero mis

amigos me decían Vic o Vicky. Tengo el pelo castaño claro con mechas azules y corto ( así como misaki de kaichow wa maid sama). Mis ojos son color azules oscuros. En lo personal, no me considero atractiva muchos dicen que tengo cuerpo de niña por lo plana -.- .

Se preguntaran como llegue aquí bueno, mi mama volvió a casarse y esta esperando un bebe de esa pareja, así que le dije que Francia y después de años de decir que no al fin acepto y su esposo adinerado me compro un departamento para mis 16 solo que con la condición de que mi tía Agatha venga a visitarme 1 ves por semana para ver como estoy.

Ya en el aeropuerto ...

- Vicky, linda que bueno verte - dice mi tía apretando me los cachetes

-thia qsue beno vrtes

-Niña no te entiendo - a lo que yo la mire con cara "en serio !?"y luego me soltó - lo siento, jeje es que paso tanto tiempo desde la ultima ves que te vi

- si ... - La ultima ves fue para el funeral de mi padre

- Bueno de seguro estas agotada vamos ! -dijo abrasando me

Ya en el apartamento, mi tía se fue para que me instalase y eso hice. Es bastante lindo, consta de un baño,un dormitorio con cama de dos plazas y cocina, no tiene comedor pero si tiene una barra con bancas altas, y el living tiene un sofá en forma de L y un televisor plasma pequeño como un monitor , es moderno pero acogedor. Lo bueno es que queda cerca de mi nuevo instituto y mi tia dejo un mapa en el remoto caso de que me pierda .

Luego de comer fui derecho a acostarme ya estaba agotada. Ya acostada, encendí las pequeñas luces de arriba de mi cama y un dolor comenzó a invadir mi pecho, es verdad otra noche sola ...

Y a la mañana me aliste para ir al instituto. Cerré mi departamento con llave y partí hacia mi nuevo instituto, wuau no fue fácil llegar. Una ves alli todo era hermoso, bueno como instituto, pero como me inscribio ? , hay un chico durmiendo en una banca, voy a preguntarle o

- Hey, chico -no se despierta- HEY!

- QUE?! - se cayo de la banca ja que apuesto, es pelirrojo con ojos grises

- Lo siento, soy nueva sabes a donde encuentro a la directora - dije, intentando no reírme

- pues en la sala de maestros - dijo medio irritado, se acomodo de nuevo en la banca

- gran información, siempre tan amable ?!

- ajja que clase de bienvenida crees que le doy a los que me despiertan ? - dijo el risueño creo que seremos buenos amigos

- bueno esta claro que una no muy buena ja - dije yo, sip nos llevaremos bien

- ven, te acompaño

- uy gracias que amable - dije yo sarcásticamente

En el recorrido le explique un poco como fue que llegue aquí, el dijo que yo caía bien y que si quería que almorzar con el y con su amigo, y como dije nos volveremos grandes amigos

- aquí es, suerte - dijo apartándose

- ESPERA ! no se tu nombre !

- a cierto soy Castiel

- Victoria o Vic si te parece

- Ok, hasta luego Vic

Cuando entre me encontré con un rubio hermoso de ojos color ámbar, vestía una camisa con corbata azul y unos jeans marrones, dudo que sea la directora

- Disculpa, busco a la directora -el me miro sonriente

- Lo siento ella no esta aquí pero yo soy el delegado en que puedo ayudarte? - que amable

- emm si quería saber como puedo registrarme - dije yo dudosa

- aah tu debes ser Victoria la nueva - sabe quien soy ?

- si pero como ...

- la directora me dijo que vendrías, tienes tu formulario ?

- no - no sabia que se necesitaba un formulario

- no te preocupes podemos hacerlo ahora, pero llevara tiempo

- esta bien - tomate todo el tiempo del mundo , QUE ESTOY DICIENDO ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa bueno no hay mucho que decir así que comencemos **

* * *

En la sala de delegados, Nathaniel comenzó a hacerme preguntas para completar el formulario...

- bien, la parte tuya ya esta - dijo sin despegar los ojos de la hoja

-Bien -dije yo algo decepcionada de tener que irme

-Tienes la foto ? - dijo, sacando su en grapadora

- si, aquí esta - le entregue la foto, el la miro y saco una pequeña sonrisa de costado, saldré mal ?

Ya en el almuerzo castiel me presento a lysandro, resulto ser también muy guapo en especial por su estilo victoriano lo que amo, en el pasado solía comprarme dicho estilo de ropa vestidos con mucho encaje pero con el embarazo de mi madre todo se convirtió en pañales, ropa de bebe, etc.

- mi hermano tiene una tienda de ropa, la mayoría estilo victoriano, si gustas, algún dia vamos de compras-dijo lysandro luego de escuchar la historia

- gracias pero no puedo gastar mi dinero en ropa linda por el momento - bueno alguna que otra vez

- algo interesante con delegaducho -dijo castiel ,aun no entiendo porque se odian

- no, la verdad me g-gusta - dios de seguro soy un tomate

- TE GUSTA EL RUBIO OXIGENADO ?! -dijo castiel, dios yo le pego

- EN CHINA, NO TE OYERON, SABES! - dije gritándole al oído

- invita lo a salir -dijo lysandro con toda tranquilidad

-No se si sea buena idea

- lysandro estas loco ?! -Dijo castiel

- no, de todas formas nada pierdes con intentar - tiene razón, si le preguntare

Ya a la tarde, nathaniel seguía terminando informes así que tome valentía y me pare enfrente a la sala de delegados "no puedo" pensaba hasta que alguien me dio un empujoncito

susurrando "tu puedes, princesa " voltee y confirme que era lysandro a lo que le devolví una sonrisa y ya con un toc toc

- pase ! - se oyó.- ah Vic que necesitas ?

- amm me preguntaba si te gustaría ver una conmigo - porfavor di que si

-Bueno si, me gustaría pero tengo que terminar estos informes te importaría esperar?

- no, en absoluto - si! o mejor dicho no, que nervios, - mientras iré a investigar el instituto

- jaja divierte te, ire a buscarte cuando termine - dijo con una sonrisa

En ese instante, me fui de la sala de delegados con un sonrojo en los cachetes, no puedo creer que lo hice.

Visite muchos lugares en esos 20 min. Solo me quedan 10 min. para seguir explorando, cuando subí unas escaleras fui al salón de química y había una jaula con un conejo aww que ternura abrí la jaula y lo tome es una monada pero alguien me tomo por el hombro, di un pequeño salto hasta que recordé que nathaniel todavía esta en el instituto

- parece que le agradas - dijo el sonriente

- Si, pero porque tienen conejos ? la mascota o algo asi?

- emm no ellos son para diseccionar - ay no

- pobrecito desearía sacarlo de aquí antes de que muera - dije apenada

- llevatelo - dijo el muy seguro - de todos modos solo queda uno

- mmm ok, me hace falta compañía

- jaja nos vamos ?

- sip - dije llevándome al conejo y en el camino estábamos pensando un nombre

- y si le pones marcus - dijo el

- si y porque no lo mandamos a la escuela y que sea abogado

- jajaj bueno solo decía - dijo el muy gracioso

- ya se y si le ponemos bunny

- buena idea, me gusta

Luego de rentar una película de suspenso y policial y terror llamada "los ojos de julia" decidimos ir a mi departamento a verla. El hizo palomitas y yo em... bueno miraba

- estas lista ? -dijo el llevando las palomitas

- sii - dije yo entusiasmada, amo las peliculas de terror

Luego de varios sustos, la película termino y como todavía quedaba tiempo, vimos otra película llamada "año nuevo" o algo así hasta que me quede dormida

NATH POV :

Vicky se quedo dormida asi que la lleve a su cama, casi me caigo porque su conejo no para de seguirme pero cuando la acoste ..

- nath no te vallas - dijo ella

VIC POV :

Inconsciente mente dije eso pero en serio no queria que me dejara. El se acostó a mi lado hasta que me quededormida su lado .

Desperte al sentir el sonido de la puerta cerrándose así que corrí a buscar a nathaniel pero se fue, claro porque habría de quedarse, pase otra noche sola ...

* * *

**Les gusto ?! Tarde un poco porque estoy haciéndolo con el celular no tengo mi computadora, esta rota LA EXTRAÑO ! T_T. Bueno solo queria decir que, hay una convención de anime pronto aquí y estoy haciendo mi cosplay lo que lleva tiempo pero intentare hacer un nuevo cap. pronto. La chica que comento el 1 cap me alegró que te guste no me acuerdo tu nombre de cuenta pero gracias ! **


End file.
